Buscándote
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Época donde Itachi y Deidara se conocen y se unen a los Akatsuki
1. El encuentro

Un niño de unos 5 años estaba sentado en la calle, solo bajo la lluvia

**Capitulo 1**

**El encuentro**

Un niño de unos 7 años estaba sentado en la calle, solo bajo la lluvia. Era de cabello corto rubio y de ojos verdes. Miraba a la gente pasar, felices, y nadie le miraba ni le intentaba ayudar.

La tristeza le invadía y sentía como las gotas de la lluvia caía sobre él solitariamente. Siempre ha estado solo… Sus padres murieron hace poco y nadie le quería cuidar.

Comenzó a hundirse a la soledad hasta que notó como la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre él y una mano le ofrecía unos caramelos. El rubio miró hacia arriba para ver quien era, topándose con un chico de unos 13 años, de ojos negros y cabellera larga negra recogida en una coleta; tenía una sonrisa amable. De vestimenta llevaba la ropa de Chuunin y la cinta de Konoha.

-Toma estos caramelos y este paraguas –Dijo haciendo que el rubio los cogiera.

-¡Itachi! Vamos – Sonó la voz de un hombre.

- Voy –Le contestó.- Adiós chico –Dicho eso se fue corriendo para protegerse de la lluvia.

-_"Itachi…"_ –Pensó el nombre una y otra vez, recordando esa bella sonrisa de ese muchacho.

El niño mientras caminaba cubriéndose por el paraguas del muchacho, iba comiendo con gusto los caramelos que le había dado. Los días solitarios fueron pasando, pero el rubio no paraba de pensar en ese chico de ojos negros, tenía ganas de verle y agradecerle el paraguas y los caramelos. Desde su aparición tenía más ganas de vivir.

Cada día, sin faltar uno solo, venían niños de la villa y pegaban al rubio sin remordimiento, llamándolo demonio, monstruo y otras cosas más.

El rubio no soportaba vivir así, pero por volver a ver a ese muchacho haría lo que fuera, así que comenzó a entrenarse para ser más fuerte y desaparecer de esa villa y algún día vengarse de esos niños que lo torturaban.

El tiempo fue pasando, 3 años justos, el rubio creyó que ya estaba preparado para iniciar su venganza, así que se sentó sobre una piedra, esperando a esos muchachos.

No esperó mucho, ya que vio a 3 chicos corriendo y tirándole piedras a la distancia, el rubio sonrió, de sus manos salió una boca, donde se fue comiendo las piedras que le tiraban esos niños.

-¡Muérete demonio! –Chilló un niño tirándole un kunai.

El rubio cogió el mango del kunai lanzado y lo lanzó hacia el niño que le había atacado, que con gran velocidad, le llegó al cuello matándolo.

-¡Déjanos demonio! –Chilló desesperado uno de los niños, que empezó a correr para huir.

El rubio sonrió para sacar un pequeño pajarito de su mano, que lo lanzó al niño que huía, que cuando lo rozó, explotó, así destrozándolo.

El último niño cayó al suelo por el miedo que tenía, miró a sus dos amigos muertos, las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Mientras miraba a sus compañeros muertos, notó como el rubio se iba acercando lentamente pero amenazadoramente.

El rubio llegó ante el, mirándolo asesinamente.

-Déjame… -Suplicaba el muchacho.

-¿Qué te deje? ¿Y lo que me hicisteis vosotros? Desde los 6 años habéis venido cada día, sin faltar uno solo… Veníais a torturarme, insultándome… Ahora es mi venganza y en la vida os lo perdonaré –Dijo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.- Este es tu fin –Dicho eso, de su mano salió un pajarito más pequeño que el anterior, hizo abrir la boca del último niño y se lo hizo tragar.

Al hacérselo tragar, dio un salto hacia atrás y acto seguido, el niño explotó en pedazos.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho, limpiándose la sangre del último niño. Escuchó voces y pasos de adultos.

-¡Asesino! ¡Fuera de esta villa! –Dijo un hombre mayor, que le tiró una bola de fuego, que le hirió en el ojo izquierdo.

El niño no se paró a sentir el dolor, ya que tuvo que salir corriendo de la villa, ese día lo habían desterrado de la villa de la tierra.

Y desde ese día, decidió buscar al muchacho de ojos negros, el único que le hacía pensar en algo y le hacía sentir las ganas de vivir.

Continuará…………..

El niño está en busca del muchacho que le dio el paraguas, mientras que el grande tenía problemas con su familia y su villa. ¿Qué pasará?


	2. El desterrado Uchiha

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**El desterrado Uchiha**

Un chico de cabello largo negro al igual que sus ojos estaba entrando en su casa, para encontrarse con un niño pequeño de pelo corto negro –la parte de atrás la tenía levantada- al igual que sus ojos, que en cuanto lo vio, se le iluminaron sus ojos.

-¡Hermano! –Exclamó para saltar a su cuello para abrazarle.

-Hola Sasuke –Saludó amablemente el chico.

-¿Qué tal la misión? –Preguntó curioso el niño.

-Sin problemas –Le guiñó un ojo.- ¿Y tu entrenamiento?

-Mamá quiere que descanse… Así que entrenaré más tarde

-Entonces si quieres te ayudo –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! –Dijo feliz.

-¿Ya volviste hijo? –Se escuchó una voz masculina tras ellos.

-Si, la misión fue un éxito… Papá –Dijo indiferentemente.

-De acuerdo –Le contestó para acariciar la cabeza de Sasuke y salir de casa.

Itachi suspiró para bajar a su hermano.

-Me iré a descansar un poco, avísame cuando te vayas a entrenar ¿Vale? –Le dijo a su hermano con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Vale! Descansa mucho –Dijo infantilmente el niño.

El muchacho sonrió al pequeño para acariciarle la cabeza y dirigirse a su habitación, para tumbarse en un futón y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Al caer en un profundo sueño, empezó a soñar, a soñar en aquel pobre niño que estaba tirado en el suelo bajo la lluvia, solitariamente y amargamente, sin que nadie lo ayudara.

El niño empezó a llorar, pudiendo ver como otros niños lo insultaban y lo pegaban. Al ver esa escena, quiso protegerle, pero de golpe se despertó, ya que su padre lo había despertado bruscamente.

-¡Despierta! Un ninja nunca duerme ni para descansar –Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya me levanto… -Contestó intentando controlar su rabia.

-¡Papá! Mañana hay una reunión en la escuela ¿Podrás ir? –Preguntó inocentemente Sasuke enseñándole un papel.

El padre lo único que hizo fue coger el papel y tirarlo. Ante ese acto, Sasuke miró con tristeza a la hoja.

-No pienso ir y tu Itachi, levántate que te vas a inscribir a la élite ANBU

-No, iré a la reunión de la escuela de Sasuke –Le dijo para acercarse a su hermano y levantarle.

-Te lo prohíbo

-No pienso hacerte caso, es más importante mi hermano que esa estúpida élite –Dijo fríamente.

-¡Te vas a inscribir y punto!

-Que lo disfrutes –Dijo para irse de la habitación junto con el hermano.- ¿Quieres ir a entrenar?

-¡Si!

-¡Itachi! ¡Te ordeno que te esperes!

Los gritos de su padre se fueron con el viento, ya que ambos hermanos salieron de casa para dirigirse a un pequeño bosque, donde Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a entrenar.

Mientras observaba como su hermano pequeño entrenaba con ilusión, pensaba en lo desgraciado que era su padre, evitar a su hijo pequeño y obligar al mayor a algo que no desea… Sin duda alguna deseaba su muerte, no permitía que tratara mal a su hermano, la única persona quien lo trata como una persona, junto a su madre.

Los días pasaron, incluso se había vuelto de la élite ANBU, obligado por su padre y su odio hacia él crecía más. En la noche, en su habitación, Itachi se puso su ropa de ANBU, para coger su arma y caminar silenciosamente por las calles Uchiha, así empezando una masacre y el fin de sus días.

De mientras, el niño rubio, había crecido lo suficiente, tenía el ojo izquierdo completamente tapado por el flequillo y se había dejado crecer el cabello. Tenía una cinta de su villa, con una raya en el medio, demostrando que era desterrado. En su ojo izquierdo, ya que fue herido, no tuvo otra que ponerse un aparato de combate, pero su flequillo lo tapaba.

Iba caminando sigilosamente por las calles de Konoha, sin duda alguna nadie lo había visto entrar por la puerta principal.

Mientras caminaba, iba mirando por todos lados, hasta que giró una esquina, observando una calle de cadáveres. Iba caminando poco a poco, observando los cuerpos muertos, quien haya hecho eso, era muy cruel… Igual que hizo él con esos niños.

-Si no quieres morir… Desaparece de mi vista –Se escuchó una voz familiar tras él.

Al escuchar esa voz que anhelaba tanto, se fue girando lentamente para que su vista chocara con ese hombre que le había entregado el paraguas, pero sus ojos… No eran esos negros amables, sino unos ojos rojos con tres pétalos.

Se fijó muy bien en esos ojos, así viendo como los pétalos fueron dando vueltas, haciendo que se mareara y sintiera que el sueño se apoderaba de él.

Al dormirse, iba a caer en el suelo, pero el muchacho paró la caída y lo cogió en brazos.

-Tú eres ese niño… -Susurró observándolo detenidamente.

Hizo un salto para empezar a correr y desaparecer de la villa, sin antes visitar a su hermano desmayado en el camino. Ese niño que tanto quería, ahora tenía que hacer que lo odiara y lo matara.

Así que por último acto, acarició la mejilla de su querido hermano, para empezar con su nuevo camino, y ahora, con su nuevo compañero.

Continuara………

Deidara e Itachi se han vuelto compañeros de viaje, pero ahora, alguien misterioso se pondrá en sus caminos para hacerles una petición tentadora.


	3. La propuesta

Capítulo 03

**Capitulo ****3**

**La propuesta**

El niño rubio fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse en medio de la noche. Estaba tumbado en un montón de hierba con una manta tapándole. Se fue sentando lentamente para encontrarse una hoguera acabada de apagar, lo podía deducir ya que salía humo.

Al lado opuesto de la hoguera había un muchacho durmiendo plácidamente. Pudo reconocer al muchacho, por sus marcas que tenía debajo de los ojos y por su mirada tranquila y amable. Dio una dulce sonrisa para volver a tumbarse y quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, el chico rubio notó como alguien le rozaba la mejilla, así que por propio instinto abrió los ojos de golpe sacando un kunai de su bolsa y lo puso en la garganta del chico que le había estado cuidando toda la noche.

El chico hincó las cejas para apartar su mano para apartar el kunai así clavándose en un árbol y el sentándose encima de el retorciéndole el brazo.

-Creo que no es un buen agradecimiento a la persona que te ha estado cuidando durante dos días seguidos –Susurró a su oído.

Ante ese susurro el rubio sintió como el corazón le empezaba a latir felizmente. El chico de ojos negros se quitó de encima de el para que el niño se pudiera incorporarse sujetándose el brazo dolorosamente.

-Lo siento… Es la costumbre… -Se disculpó avergonzado.

-No pasa nada –Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

El rubio levantó la vista para ver si volvía haber a esa sonrisa tan amable y tan cálida que le hizo entender que tenía corazón, pero en cuanto la elevó solo se encontró con unos pares ojos rojos con tres pétalos y una mirada fría y distante cosa que hizo que se asustara.

Esos ojos transmitían dolor, soledad y algo le faltaba, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo que le importaba; esa mirada hizo que el corazón del rubio se estremeciera de dolor.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta, así que apartó su mano de su cabeza y se levantó.

-Vamos, habrá algún lugar donde podamos refugiarnos bien –Dijo el chico fríamente cogiendo las cosas.

El rubio solo asintió tímidamente para levantarse y seguir al muchacho. Fue pasando el día, las semanas, los meses… Ambos se habían convertido ya en compañeros inseparables y por culpa de sus actos eran los más buscados.

Durante ese tiempo ambos empezaron a sentir algo especial por cada uno, experimentando un sentimiento que no habían sentido nunca. Estaban en medio del desierto caminando sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

**.:Itachi:.**

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? No lo sé… Creo que demasiado… Este niño rubio es fuerte, lo sé porqué lo he visto con mis propios ojos luchar y no con todo su potencial. Tengo que reconocer que ese único ojo que tiene me encanta, ya que el otro ojo lo tiene herido y lo tiene tapado con algo. Me encanta protegerle, ya que se siente como un niño, bueno, para mi lo es… Hace tiempo que he notado algo cálido dentro de mí y no se que es… Pero sin duda alguna quiero protegerle de todo.

**.:Deidara:.**

Tanto tiempo buscándolo y por fin llegó el día en que lo encontré… Pero es algo diferente desde la primera vez que lo vi, con ese caramelo y su paraguas… Con esa sonrisa tan cálida que me dio fuerzas de seguir viviendo y de luchar, pero ahora… Esos ojos tan tristes, llenos de rabia contenida y tan distantes… Me encoge el corazón de tanta tristeza que contenía sus ojos, pero eso no quitaba su dulce y gentil carácter… Desde el primer día hasta ahora me ha estado protegiendo, aunque a veces me ha hecho sentir como un niño… Pero adoro sus ganas de protegerme, porqué desde siempre me ha ofrecido su mano para seguir caminando. Seguiré a su lado, eso sin duda.

Ambos notaron como la arena empezaba a moverse peligrosamente. Empezaron a correr ya que pensaron que era arena movediza, pero algo explotó para que un trozo de arena se levantara de golpe.

Ambos se pusieron en pose para protegerse y listos para luchar. En cuanto la arena se dispersó pudieron ver a un hombre-pez, era alto y llevaba una espada envuelta con vendas recargada a su espalda. Llevaba una gran túnica negra con nubes rojas. El hombre-pez los miraba con una gran sonrisa malévola.

-Vosotros sois Itachi-kun y Deidara-kun ¿Verdad? –Dijo acercándose a ellos.

Mientras el daba pasos para acercarse ellos retrocedían ya que no se fiaban de el.

-Si… ¿Algún inconveniente? –Preguntó Itachi poniéndose en frente de Deidara.

-¡Ninguno! Solo os vengo a proponer algo –Dio una gran sonrisa.- ¡Pero que mal educado! Mi nombre es Kisame –Dijo sonriendo más malévolamente.

-Tu nombre no nos importa –Dijo secamente el pelinegro.

-¡Claro que os importa! –Exclamó sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Que quieres –Dijo el rubio.

-Ya os dije que os quiero dar una petición

-Cual es –Contestó Itachi mirándolo asesinamente.

-¿Habéis escuchado hablar del Akatsuki?

-No

-Vaya… ¿Y de los Biju?

-Quien no escuchara hablar de ellos serían necios –Contestó el rubio.

-Pues los Akatsuki queremos juntas a los 9 Bijus y creemos que vosotros tenéis potencial para ayudarnos –Dio un paso para acercarse a ellos.- Os haréis más fuertes

_-"Más fuertes…"_ –Pensaron ambos.

-Si venís con nosotros no hará falta que huyáis de la élite ANBU

Ambos chicos se tranquilizaron para mirar directamente a los ojos del hombre-pez para después mirarse entre ellos. Asintieron para volver a mirar al hombre-pez.

-Aceptamos –Dijo el pelinegro.

-¡Genial! El jefe estará contento –Exclamó Kisame.

Kisame hizo un sello para trasportarlos en un lugar oscuro donde había más gente con el mismo uniforme que el hombre-pez. Deidara se agarró al brazo de Itachi, cosa que el le acercó más a el.

-Tranquilo –Le susurró.

Deidara solo asintió nervioso algo ruborizado por el tono del chico. Kisame les guió ante su jefe. El lugar era tan oscuro que no se podía ver al hombre. El hombre no habló, solo le tiró el mismo uniforme a cada uno para desaparecer de allí.

Ambos se miraron para asentir seriamente y ponerse esa túnica. Nuevas aventuras les esperan. Se voltearon para ver a sus compañeros, así agarrándose de la mano y mirándose de reojo lleno de amor.

**.:Fin:.**


End file.
